The New Year's Party
by 03hermione1992
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and the Hogwarts staff are having their annual party. Minerva doesn't plan on going, but Albus talks her into it. however, when the party is over, she will be glad she went! Romantic, fluffy one-shot, takes place in Marauder era. Rated T because I'm paranoid. ADMM, so if you don't like the pairing, don't read!


It was New Year's Eve, and Minerva McGonagall had just begun reading her book when there was a knock at her door. With a sigh she got up, walked across the room and to the door. She was pretty sure she knew who it was, and when she opened the door, she wasn't surprised.

"Hello, Albus," she greeted her boss Albus Dumbledore. He was her best friend, and she had been in love with him for years, although he didn't know. She didn't want to risk ruining their friendship by revealing this secret to him.

"Minerva, why aren't you at the party?" he asked in greeting.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "It's nice to see you too, Albus."

"I'm sorry, Minerva, hello," he said sheepishly. Then he repeated his question, "Why aren't you at the party?"

Minerva sighed. "Albus, you know I don't like parties."

"I know," he replied, "but you know everybody there. It's just the staff."

Minerva knew that tonight was the annual staff New Year's Party, and she got along well with her colleagues, but she still didn't generally like parties. Being a private and somewhat introverted person, she didn't really like gatherings of large people. She usually went to the staff parties, but for some reason, she just wasn't in a party mood this evening.

"I just don't feel like going to a party tonight," she told him. "I was hoping to start the book that I've been too busy to read."

"So you would rather spend the evening here alone?" he asked her.

"No, I would rather spend the evening alone with you, but since you're going to the party, I'll settle for the next best thing." Minerva realized what she said after she said it. She felt her face go red and clapped a hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe she just said that. She as good as told him her feelings, how could she have just let that slip?

Albus just stared at Minerva. It sounded to him as though there was a hidden meaning behind her words, and the way she reacted also led him to this conclusion. Albus was about to ask her what she meant when she hurriedly said "Oh alright, I'll go to the party! Just let me change, I'll be right back." Minerva disappeared through the door leading to her bedroom before Albus could say anything.

Five minutes later, Albus and Minerva were leaving her room and heading to the staff room, where the party was being held. Albus could see that Minerva was still slightly embarrassed by their previous conversation, so he attempted to lighten the mood.

"So, Minerva, with all four of the Marauders staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays, I'm surprised that Gryffindor Tower is still standing."

Minerva laughed. "Yes, they have been rather quiet, haven't they? Although I suppose that they're more likely to behave when there are very few Slytherins to bother."

Albus laughed, knowing that the Slytherins were the main target of the Marauders' pranks. After a moment, Albus said thoughtfully, "I'm surprised that Lily Evans stayed over the holidays. Perhaps she doesn't want to spend much time with her sister. I know that their relationship hasn't been good."

"Didn't you know Albus?" Minerva asked in a shocked tone. "Lily Evans and James Potter are dating! Lily finally said yes!"

"Really? Are you sure Minerva?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I walked in on them kissing in the Transfiguration classroom as I was getting ready for class. They didn't know I had a class coming that period, they thought it was my free period."

Albus couldn't suppress a grin. "So, what did you do, take points from them, or give them detention?"

"I did neither," Minerva said indignantly. "Do you really think I'm that cruel and heartless?"

"I was just teasing you, my dear," Albus said.

At that moment, they had reached the staff room. Albus opened the door and was immediately greeted by Horace Slughorn, the Potions professor.

"There you are, Albus, we thought you skipped out on us," he said. "Minerva, glad you could come!" Horace exclaimed when he spotted Minerva.

Minerva walked over to Horace, who had been talking with Filius Flitwick, Charms professor and Head of Ravenclaw. They were in the middle of a discussion about quidditch.

"I can't believe Ravenclaw lost by 200 points to Hufflepuff! I can't remember the last time we had a decent team," Filius was saying.

"Slytherin doesn't look much better, I'm afraid. But of course, Gryffindor looks unbeatable. You've got a great team, Minerva."

Minerva smiled. "Thanks, Horace. Although I think Hufflepuff will be tough to beat. They look better every day."

They spent about twenty minutes discussing quidditch, and then Minerva excused herself. She wanted to make sure she at least said hello to everyone who was at the party. After she made her way around the room, Minerva sat down in a chair by the window to rest for a moment. She had just sat down when Albus sat in the chair next to her and handed her a drink.

"Are you having a good time, my dear?" he asked her.

"Oh yes! Thank you for convincing me to come."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, watching the other staff members. Suddenly, music began to play, and some of the staff members began to dance. Albus turned to Minerva with a smile on his face, and Minerva suspected that he had been responsible for the music.

"Would you care to dance, my dear?" he asked her.

Minerva nodded, and Albus took her hand and led her to an open space in the room. Minerva couldn't help the smile on her face; she loved dancing with Albus. He held her so close that Minerva was sure that you couldn't fit a piece of parchment between them. Minerva wasn't aware that half of her colleagues were watching them dance with interest, or that there were murmurs of "aren't they a sweet couple" and "it's about time". Albus was not aware of this, either; both seemed lost in the moment.

Suddenly, the music stopped, but Minerva and Albus remained in their embrace. Pomona Sprout, who had been watching the clock, began counting down to midnight.

"Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight…"

Excited whispers went around the room. It was almost the New Year!

"Twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen…" Albus and Minerva both joined the countdown, still looking into each other's eyes.

"Ten, nine, eight…" Minerva was anxious with anticipation. She could see desire in Albus' eyes, or was that just her own desire clouding her judgement?

"Three, two, one…Happy New Year!"

Albus leaned in and, before he lost his nerve, captured Minerva's lips with his. It was a quick, gentle kiss that Minerva felt was over way too soon.

"Minerva, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking! If I crossed a line, I'm sorry," Albus said. He really didn't know what made him kiss her, and now he was having doubts that she loved him.

"You didn't cross a line. Kiss me again, only properly this time!"

Minerva surprised herself with her boldness, but now that she knew how Albus felt, and now that she knew what it felt like to be kissed by him, she wanted him to kiss her again. Albus was also shocked by her boldness. He just stood there, looking at her. He opened his mouth as if to say something, and then closed it again, not knowing what to say.

Minerva rolled her eyes, leaned in, and pressed her lips to his. She kissed him with a passion that she had been feeling for years. Albus, though again surprised by her boldness, kissed her back with equal passion. They only broke apart when the room erupted in cheers.

"I'm surprised at you, my dear. This is unlike you," Albus told her.

Minerva laughed softly. "I'm surprised too. I don't know what got into me."

"I'm not complaining," Albus said softly, and for the third time, they kissed. Their colleagues cheered again, and somebody wolf whistled.

Albus broke the kiss and looked into Minerva's eyes. "Shall we go somewhere private?" he asked her. Minerva nodded, and Albus led her by the hand out of the staffroom. They headed back to Minerva's room, where Albus and Minerva got to spend the rest of the evening alone.


End file.
